kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ringed Magician
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Wizard Plot When strange magical creatures including something resembling the Minotaur begin to attack in Toriizaka, they are all confronted by a man with a strange ring and belt calling himself "Wizard". Synopsis A police squad led by Detective Amino arrives at a warehouse, where workers are being attacked by a platoon of Ghouls. When rookie Detective Rinko Daimon and the police are outmatched by the Phantom Minotauros and his forces, Haruto Souma arrives at the scene and transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard to combat the threat. He swiftly dispatches the Ghouls and breaks Minotauros' left horn, forcing the Phantom to retreat. After summoning his PlaMonsters to search for Minotauros, Haruto is confronted by Rinko. He explains to her that humans with magic potential, known as Gates, are being targeted by Phantoms, who are Gates themselves that have given in to their own despair. Demanding more information from him and seeing him as a potential threat, she arrests him. At the police station, Rinko is informed by Amino - who now wears a bandage around his head - and their superior that they are dropping the case due to their inability to handle the threat. On her way to free Haruto, Koyomi passes by both Rinko and Amino, and detects a strange aura within the latter. The Blue Unicorn Plamonster breaks into Haruto's cell to deliver him a message from Koyomi, warning him that Amino is the Phantom. After deducing that Rinko is the Gate, he promptly uses the Small Magic Ring to shrink himself and ride on Blue Unicorn to break out of jail. Meanwhile at a park, Rinko explains to Amino that she became a detective because her father was a policeman himself. Suddenly, Amino grabs Rinko's locket and slaps her to the ground before revealing himself to be Minotauros and stomping on the locket, forcing her into despair. Haruto and Koyomi arrive to intervene; while Koyomi looks after Rinko, Haruto transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard to battle the Phantom. Kamen Rider Wizard uses his Land Style and Hurricane Style attacks before finishing off Minotauros with Flame Style's Rider Kick. When Rinko's body begins to show signs that a Phantom will break out from her, Kamen Rider Wizard places an Engage Ring on her right hand and enters her Underworld to neutralize it using his Winger WizarDragon and the WizarSwordGun. No longer a Gate, Rinko wakes up on a park bench and looks at the Engage Ring on her hand, while Haruto and Koyomi ride back home Cast Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 28, Beware of Chickens. *Rings used in this episode: **Transformation: Flame (x3), Land, Hurricane **Magic: Garuda(Activated off-screen), Connect (x5), Unicorn, Kraken, Small, Driver On, Defend, Kick Strike, Engage, Dragorise *Style Changes used in this episode: **'Flame Style' (x3), Land Style, Hurricane Style *Similar to the first episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, instead of the opening sequence being shown, the opening theme plays over Wizard's first fight. *In this episode, Wizard is shown to be using a red magic circle despite having changed into other Styles. This was changed in the next episode when his magic circle is shown to be of the same color to the Style he is using during the opening credits and his fight using the Hurricane Style. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/story/01.html TV Asahi episode page for episode 1 - The Ringed Magician] Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres